My Footsteps
by Hozuki19
Summary: Kise hanya ingin bersama dengan tim Kaijo, tanpa harus melarikan diri seperti ini./"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melihatmu melukai diri sendiri."/"Senpai, aku tidak bisa main basket lagi?"/ Dan kejadian itu membuat Kasamatsu lebih menghargai setiap langkahnya.


"Juara keempat, ya? Tidak buruk juga..." ujar Kobori seraya memakai tas selempangnya. "Hebat sekali tim Seirin. Padahal baru dua tahun, tapi sudah bisa menang di Winter Cup." Moriyama tersenyum, mengingat sahabat masa kecilnya –Izuki Shun– yang pasti sedang bahagia sekarang ini. Hanya sedikit gurat kekecewaan di wajah tim Kaijo. Tapi setidaknya juara empat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Memutar knop pintu, Takeuchi berbalik menatap murid-muridnya. "Sekarang sudah malam. Kalian langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing ya?" ucap sang pelatih. " _Osh_."

Satu-persatu anggota klub basket pulang, menyisakan dua pemuda di ruangan itu. Moriyama, Nakamura, Hayakawa, dan Kobori sebenarnya belum pulang, mereka masih bersama tim Seirin –hanya mengantar Moriyama yang ingin bertemu dengan si mata elang– di ruang ganti sebelah.

" _Senpai_ , gomen. Seandainya tadi aku bisa ikut bermain melawan Shutoku–"

"Agar kita bisa menang juara ketiga? Sudahlah, menang dan kalah itu biasa dalam pertandingan." Kasamatsu tersenyum. "Kalah itu memang menyebalkan, sih. Tapi setidaknya kita kalah dan menjadi juara empat. Lagipula, kita tidak seperti si licik mata empat itu yang sudah percaya diri tapi kalah pada saat pertandingan pertama."

-Di jalan, Imayoshi bersin tanpa sebab-

Mengingat tim Touou, Kasamatsu langsung teringat sesuatu. "Kakimu bagaimana?" sang _ace_ langsung sumringah."Akhirnya senpai menghawatirkanku-ssu! Asalkan ada Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , aku tidak apa-apa!"

Kasamatsu duduk di _bench_ , sebelah si pirang. "Hoi, aku serius." Kise tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku juga serius-ssu. Kaptenku yang cantik."

Setelahnya, Kise langsung berlari keluar untuk menghindari amukan Kasamatsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Footsteps**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC tingkat dewa, typo, gaje, lebay, alur secepat _shinkasen_ , Sistem Kebut Semalam, dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _Malam tahun baru nanti,_ kantoku _mengajak seluruh anggota tim basket Kaijo ke rumahnya. kau harus datang, ya!_ ]

Kise tersenyum membaca pesan dari sang kapten. Bukan hanya anggotanya, bahkan sang pelatih juga sangat baik.

" _Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai tim ini..."_

Kalimatnya saat Winter Cup itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

[ _Serius aku boleh datang? Padahal aku sudah membuat kalian kalah, lhoo..._ ]

Si pirang mengirim pesan tersebut.

[ _Tentu saja boleh,_ baka _!_ Ace _tentu harus datang. Bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah membawa tim kita walau hanya sampai semi final. Aku yakin jika kau tidak apa-apa, kita bisa dapat peringkat satu. Pokoknya jangan bahas itu, dan kau harus datang jika tidak mau kutendang!_ ]

Kise masih merasa bersalah, namun apa yang dikatakan Kasamatsu ada benarnya juga. Bukan kemauannya cedera seperti ini. Sepasang manik madu melirik jam di kamarnya.

Pukul sembilan malam.

Tumben, biasanya sang kakak atau orang tuanya di Amerika akan menghubunginya. Mengangkat bahu acuh, Kise menaruh ponsel di tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang memelototi ponselnya dengan kesal. Orang tuanya sudah mencoba menghubungi si bungsu yang ada di Kanagawa sana, tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Jawab aku, Ryouta..." geramnya.

"Sudahlah, Nash. Mungkin adikmu sedang di toilet." Nick menjawam asal. Nash memang seram jika sedang kesal. "Jika khawatir pada adikmu, kenapa kau malah ikut orang tuamu kesini?" tanya Allen. Manik _sapphire_ Nash menatap tajam. "Aku terpaksa."

Silver menguap bosan melihat tingkah kawannya. "Tidak mungkin Ryouta ke toilet selama itu. Lagipula seharusnya di Jepang sudah pukul sembilan malam."

"Adikmu model, 'kan? Bisa saja dia masih pemotretan." Nash langsung memelototi Silver. "Aku selalu melarangnya untuk menerima pemotretan diatas pukul tujuh malam."

"Apapun bisa saja terjadi, 'kan? Bisa saja dia aktifkan mode silent ponselnya atau sudah tidur." Zack berkata malas.

Itu benar, Nash.

Apapun bisa saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise baru saja kembali dari dapur menuju kamar.

" _Mabataki mo sezu ni me o korashita saki de_..."

Si surai pirang menyanyikan lagu tim basket Teiko, memecah kesunyian rumahnya.

" _Zenjin mitou no eikou ga matteru_..."

Berjalan santai di ruang keluarga lantai satu, ia berniat untuk mengelilingi rumahnya dulu. Sudah bosan tiga hari tiduran di kamarnya.

" _Fumikomu sekai wa kagayaki no shoumei_."

Biarlah ia melanggar perintah dokter untuk tetap istirahat. 'Toh ini hanya cedera biasa.' Kise berpikir begitu.

" _Hatten tojou ga honmono ni naru toki_ –"

 _BRUK!_

" _Itte_ -ssu!"

Pemuda pirang itu memekik saat ia terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

 _Kriiing..._

Suara ponsel menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya. 'Nash _-nii_...' batinnya. Ia berusaha berdiri agar bisa cepat mengangkat telefon dari kakaknya yang sudah entah berapa kali tidak sempat ia jawab saat di dapur tadi.

 _Bruk!_

Tapi usahanya gagal, ia kembali terjatuh. "Uh, bagaimana bisa aku menjawab panggilan dari Nash- _nii_ jika begini-ssu?!" gerutu si pirang. Tapi apa daya, kakinya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak.

"Perasaan sebelumnya tak seperti ini-ssu..." gumamnya sambil meringis pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim inti Kaijo plus Nakamura keluar dari gedung sekolah. Walaupun sudah libur akhir tahun sejak Winter Cup selesai, mereka tetap membersihkan _gym_ basket agar tidak kotor saat mereka ingin memakainya seperti tadi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu malam tahun baru." Moriyama membuka pembicaraan. "Ah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang bersama." Kobori menimpali. "Kita akan belsenang-senang belsama! Kita akan makan balbeque!" seru Hayakawa semangat. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Berarti jangan ada yang absen hadir di rumah _kantoku_ , ya!" kata Nakamura.

Moriyama menunjuk si surai pirang. "Kau wajib datang! Kasamatsu akan mengamuk jika kau tidak datang."

Sang kapten memelototi si mata sipit, sedangkan adik kelas mereka yang paling muda tertawa pelan. "Semoga aku bisa datang-ssu."

Kise menunduk, menghindari tatapan bingung kakak kelasnya. 'Kumohon, jangan sekarang!'

Sepasang maniknya memandang rumah yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, ia langsung merongoh kunci dalam saku jaket. " _Gomen_ , aku duluan."

Tanpa melihat kelima kakak kelasnya, Kise berlari menuju rumahnya. "Kasamatsu, tetanggamu kenapa?" tanya sang _center_ , sedangkan si surai hitam menggeleng. "Entahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengunci pintu rumahnya, Kise berjalan menuju sofa.

 _BRUK!_

Namun ia terjatuh lebih dulu. Si surai pirang hanya diam, tanpa ada niatan untuk bangkit. Biarlah ia duduk di lantai seperti ini dulu sampai kakinya mampu untuk bergerak lagi. "Menyebalkan..."

Mungkin semua ini hukuman untuknya yang terlalu memaksakan diri saat melawan Aomine di Inter-High, ditambah juga saat Winter Cup. Asalkan semua ini tidak terlalu lama dan bisa disembunyikan dari rekan-rekannya, Kise tak akan menganggap semua ini masalah besar.

"Yang penting, nanti aku bisa merayakan malam tahun baru dengan mereka-ssu..." gumamnya pelan. Ia ingin bisa bersama dengan tim-nya tanpa harus melarikan diri seperti ini.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

" _Kise, ini aku-nanodayo. Kau ada di dalam?"_

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Kise meraih kunci yang masih menggantung, lalu membuka pintu dengan setengah berdiri. "Midorimacchi? Tumben kau disini."

Si surai hijau menaruh sepatunya di teras. "Membantu _tou-san_ yang kerja disini- _nanodayo_. Salah satunya mengurusi pasiaen _tou-san_ yang bandel." Midorima menatap Kise tajam. "Uh, padahal Midorima- _sensei_ tidak menyeramkan, kenapa anaknya seperti ini-ssu..."

Jika tidak ingat kondisi kawan pirangnya, mungkin sang _shooter_ sudah menjitaknya penuh kasih sayang. "Enak saja kau!" seru si pemuda _megane_. Manik _emerald_ memandang langit musim dingin yang mulai menggelap. "Cepat masuk."

Midorima memasuki kediaman kawannya, Kise kembali mengunci pintu. "Aku disuruh _tou-san_ untuk menginap disini. Tapi jangan kira aku menerimanya karena peduli padamu- _nanodayo_. Aku hanya tidak mau jadi anak durhaka yang melanggar perintah orang tua."

Kise _sweatdrop_. _Ace_ dari Shuutoku itu bahkan sudah melampaui Kasamatu dalam sifat _tsundere_. "Cepat berdiri. Seperti orang aneh saja duduk di lantai, padahal punya bayak sofa- _nanodayo_."

Si pirang hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa berdiri sekarang-ssu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima menggerutu kesal, sedangkan Kise berjalan mendahuluinya dengan semangat. "Ayolah, Kise. Baru kemarin kakimu sulit bergerak, dan sekarang kau akan main basket?!" pekik sang _shooter_. " _Mou_ , aku bosan jika harus berbaring di kamar saja-ssu." Kise menjawab seadanya.

Si surai hijau menghela napas kesal. "Kau bilang ingin menyembunyikan itu dari teman-temanmu. Bagaimana jika saat bermain nanti kau tiba-tiba jatuh? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi nanti aku jadi repot- _nanodayo_!"

Pintu _gym_ terbuka, ternyata lima kakak kelasnya sudah ada di dalam. " _Ohayou_ , _senpai_!"

Midorima menyusul di belakang Kise. "Sebaiknya kau tidak main dulu..." geramnya dengan suara pelan, namun dihiraukan si pirang.

"Kise, kenapa kau bawa dia?" tanya Kasamatsu. "Untuk jadi wasit-ssu." Kise tersenyum lebar. Midorima menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan patung singa kayu yang ia pegang sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini pada si pirang.

Si surai hijau berdehem. "Silahkan kapten untuk membagi kelompok, kita akan bermain secara 3 on 3."

"Aku dengan Kise dan Moriyama, Hayakawa dengan Kobori dan Nakamura." Kasamatsu langsung memutuskan dengan spontan. "Tak ada penolakan."

'Modusmu...' batin si surai hijau. Sebagai sesama _tsundere_ , tentu ia sudah mengerti maksud Kasamatsu yang ingin bersama Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah babak ketiga, permainan semakin seru. Midorima tersenyum tipis, ternyata tim Kaijo memiliki tingkat kerja sama yang tinggi dalam tim. Diam-diam, ia kembali mengingat pengalamannya di Teiko. Saat itu, _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak mementingkan kerja sama tim. Mereka hanya memakai kekuatan individu demi kemenangan.

" _Pass_!"

Seruan sang _center_ menarik atensi Midorima. Tampak pemuda berkacamata hendak mengoper bola, namun segera dicuri si surai pirang dan langsung mengopernya pada Moriyama.

 _Syuuut!_

"Tembakan yang bagus- _nanodayo_." Midorima bergumam. Pemuda bermata sipit itu memakai jenis _shoot_ yang baru kerena yang sebelumya dicuri Haizaki.

Mereka bukan hanya sekedar bermain, tapi mereka melatih kembali teknik yang sudah dicuri dan mengubahnya. _Ace_ dari Shuutoku itu juga terkesan dengan _dribble_ Kasamatsu yang kini jadi semakin cepat.

Sedangkan itu, Kasamatsu berjaga-jaga mempertahankan wilayahnya dengan Kise dan Moriyama. "Mereka kelompok yang ahli _dunk_ dan _defense_. Sulit juga..." ujar Moriyama. "Tapi kita ini kelompok yang ahli mencuri dan menembak, jadi tenang saja." Kasamatsu membalas, membuat Moriyama _sweatdrop_. " _Steal_ dan _shoot_. Kalimatmu tadi seolah menyatakan kita ini pelaku kriminal dan mereka adalah polisi."

Dengan kalimat kesal itu, seluruh pemuda di _gym_ tertawa lepas kecuali Midorima yang tertawa pelan. "Tim yakuza dan polisi, sepertinya menarik." Nakamura bicara dengan senyum, seraya melewati Moriyama. "Heeh... Aku tidak akan membiarkan para polisi memasuki wilayah kami!"

Moriyama mencoba mengejar Nakamura, namun pemuda berkacamata itu mengoper bola pada Hayakawa. Dengan cepat, si surai cokelat menangkapnya dan hendak mencetak point. Kise langsung mem _blok_ serangan, dan bola ditangkap Kasamatsu. "Nice _block_! Yakuza akan menang!"

Kobori, Nakamura, dan Hayakawa mengejar Kasamatsu. Moriyama dan Kise juga menyusul, tak membiarkan kawannya sendirian. " _Matte_!"

Mereka serius bermain satu sama lain, tapi hawa kebahagiaan memancar dari _gym_ Kaijo. Bahkan si surai hijau jadi tak tahan untuk berhenti tersenyum. Semuanya tampak menyenangkan kali ini, namun ia juga tahu bahwa hal yang menyenangkan tidak akan berlangsung terus-menerus.

 _BRUK!_

Kasamatu langsung melempar bolanya ke sembarang arah. "Kise! Kau kenapa?!" semuanya langsung melupakan permainan, menghampiri sang _ace_ yang jatuh terduduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya terpeleset-ssu." Kise menjawab.

.

.

.

 **Kise POV**

Ya, aku hanya terpeleset. Rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu tidak muncul saat aku jatuh barusan. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Eh?"

Kenapa kakiku tak mau bergerak?! Padahal tadi aku masih bisa berlari!

"Kise..."

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , berusaha lagi untuk berdiri. "Kakimu sakit lagi?" aku hanya memandang sepasang anggota tubuh yang selalu membawa kemanapun aku pergi.

Sekeras apapun usahaku mencoba, tetap tidak mau bergerak. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ menyentuh kakiku. "Sakit atau tidak?"

Ada apa ini?! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun?! "Kise, jawab aku!"

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Jika keadaanku seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku bermain basket?!

Aku memukul kedua kakiku, dan tidak terasa apapun. Tanpa peduli tatapan para _senpai_ atau Midorimacchi, aku terus melakukannya.

"Cepat bergerak! Aku tidak mau seperti ini!" semakin keras aku memukul, aku semakin tak merasakan apapun. "JANGAN DIAM SAJA! CEPAT BERGERAK!" aku berteriak frustasi.

 _Grep!_

Aku merasakan rangkulan seseorang, mengentikan tanganku bergerak lagi. "Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau melihatmu melukai diri sendiri." Kasamatsu- _senpai_ berkata dengan nada yang bergetar. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan apa-apa jika aku bersamamu, 'kan? Jadi jangan takut..."

Tubuhku lemas, dan pandanganku mengabur hingga akhirnya kesadaranku hilang.

 **Kise POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore. Sudah dua jam sejak dokter menangani pemuda bersurai kuning itu, namun ia tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kasamatsu terus menunggu di samping tempat tidur, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang _kouhai_.

"Ugh..."

Si surai hitam terbelalak melihat sepasang manik madu yang mulai terbuka. "Kise?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menatapnnya dengan sayu. " _Senpai_... Ini dimana?" satu tangan Kasamatsu mengelus surai pirang adik kelasnya dengan lembut. "Kita di rumah sakit. Sekarang jangan banyak gerak, oke?"

Kise mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, melihat salju yang turun. " _Senpai_ , aku tidak bisa main basket lagi?" Kasamatsu memandang sedih sang _ace_. " _Baka_. Tentu saja kau masih bisa main, setelah kau sembuh."

Sepasang manik madu beralih ke tangan kirinya yang ditusuk jarum infus. "Tapi kapan aku sembuh? Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _senpai_ -ssu..."

Genggeman pada tangan si pirang semakin kuat, Kasamatsu berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. "Kau hanya lumpuh sementara, dalam beberapa hari juga akan sembuh. Lagipula..."

Sang kapten menunduk. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus merawatmu..."

.

.

.

 **Kasamatsu POV**

Aku baru menyadarinya tepat ketika aku menunduk. Terkadang aku kurang bersyukur dengan setiap langkahku. Kejadian ini memberikanku pelajaran untuk selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang aku punya, karena tidak setiap orang dapat memilikinya.

" _Arigatou_ , Kise."

Dia menatapku heran, aku balas menatapnya. "Berkatmu, aku jadi bisa lebih menghargai semua yang aku miliki."

Kelihatannya dia malah semakin bingung, dan ekpresinya yang seperti itu menggemaskan bagiku. "Aku menganggap setiap langkahku adalah hal yang kecil dan biasa saja. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bagaimana jika kemampuan untuk melangkah itu hilang walau hanya untuk sementara."

Kise mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidur, aku ikut membantunya duduk. "Jika ini memang hanya sementara, aku senang."

Satu tangan mengelus kakinya yang tertutupi selimut. "Berarti hanya perlu istirahat sampai aku benar-benar sembuh, lalu bisa bermain basket lagi-ssu."

Aku tertegun dengan kata-katanya. "Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , jangan beritahu teman-temanku selain Midorimacchi, ya? Apalagi _kantoku_ , aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir-ssu."

"Bukannya khawatir, aku justru yakin mereka akan mengomel padamu!" jawabku asal, membuatnya langsung nangis buaya. "Hidoi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan sendiri!"

"Aku mau disuapi!"

"Kau sudah dewasa! Makan saja sendiri!"

"Tadi katanya jangan banyak gerak-ssu!"

"Itu 'kan tadi!"

"Sama saja!"

Lelah mendebat makhluk peniru ini, aku menaruh piring di meja dekat tempat tidur. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak dia saja?" tanyaku menunjuk Moriyama yang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia jadi keenakan karena ini kamar VVIP. Dasar.

"Moriyama- _senpai_ sudah ada yang punya-ssu! Aku juga tidak tertarik padanya." Kise menolak. "Aku mau disuapi Kasamatsu- _senpai_ yang cantik saja!"

Mataku melotot. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ cantik dan _tsundere_ -ssu!" aku langsung menyambar tasku dan menuju pintu. "Aku tak akan kembali lagi kesini!"

Kise menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau tak akan sanggup tidak memperhatikanku-ssu."

Percaya diri sekali dia. Aku membalas tatapan menantang itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Lalu aku benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu, Kasamatsu-_ senpai _..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tebangun dari mimpi itu. Ah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Hari ini tepat tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember, tanggal terakhir tahun ini.

 _Drrrt..._

Ponselku bergetar, menampilkan satu kontak.

Takeuchi- _kantoku_

"Moshi-moshi. _Kantoku_?"

[ _"Moshi-moshi. Kasamatsu, kau dimana?"_ ]

"Eh, aku masih di rumah. Ada apa, _kantoku_?"

Hening sejenak.

[ _"Kasamatsu, ini darurat. Tolong ke rumah sakit secepatnya."_ ]

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Dengan tergesa aku langsung bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Suki da yo, Kise..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari di koridor lantai tiga rumah sakit, mencari kamar nomor 74. Sekilas aku tersenyum, mengingat itu seperti gabungan nomor punggung aku dan Kise dalam pertandingan.

"Ah, ketemu..."

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. "Eh? Kenapa..."

Aku mendekati tempat tidur yang kosong. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, tak ada siapapun disini.

" _Etto_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku menengok ke belakang, tampak seorang suster berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah, apa anda mencari pasien yang dirawat di kamar ini?" tanya suster itu tepat sasaran. "Iya. Saya kakak kelasnya. Kira-kira, dimana dia sekarang?"

Melihat perubahan raut wajah suster itu, aku merasa tidak enak. "Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi pasien yang dirawat di kamar ini..."

Dia tampak mencari jawaban, membuatku tidak sabar.

"Sudah meninggal tadi malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Akhirnya senpai menghawatirkanku-ssu! Asalkan ada Kasamatsu-senpai, aku tidak apa-apa!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster itu pamit undur diri.

Ini bohong, 'kan?

Aku pasti masih bermimpi!

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku merongoh ponsel di saku jaket. Aku mencoba memanggil kontak Kise.

"Tolong jawab aku..."

Sial, nomornya tidak aktif!

"Jika kau baik-baik saja..."

Aku jatuh terduduk, terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Kise.

"Cepat jawab aku!"

Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes.

"KISE!"

Kenapa harus dia?!

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan 'aku suka padamu'..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _senpai_..."

Sebuah suara yang kukenal menyapa pendengaranku. Aku berbalik, mendapati sosok pirang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

 **Kasamatsu POV end**

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Sudah berapa hari dia tidak kesini? Aku yakin, dia benar-benar marah padamu." Moriyama mendorong kursi roda menuju kamar.

"Tapi aku bicara fakta. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ selalu pakai kaus kaki hitam panjang saat bertanding, itu tampak seperti loli-ssu! Dia juga memang _tsundere_." Kise mengelak, si surai hitam _sweatdrop_. 'Katakan langsung di depan Kasamatsu, kau akan habis!'

Dua pemuda itu melihat seorang dokter bersurai hijau tampak panik mendorong sebuah blangkar.

"Alat medis yang paling mendukung hanya di ruang VVIP, _sensei_!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ruang itu sudah penuh!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Jadi aku biarkan saja mereka memakai kamar ini. Toh pasien yang itu keadaannya lebih gawat dariku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku pindah kamar-ssu." Kise menjelaskan.

Sang kapten hanya diam. "Kise _baka_! Aku jadi mengira kau benar-benar sudah mati!"

Si pemuda pirang memeluk kakak kelasnya itu. "Kau terlalu khawatir, _senpai_."

Untuk kali ini, Kasamatsu benar-benar merasa lega. Ia memeluk erat sang model, bagai tak mau kehilangannya lagi walau sesaat.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yosh saya publish lagi nih cerita baru :v #digampar

Tadinya saya mau publish yg Vocaloid, tapi saya facepalm pas liat ceritanya ilang entah kemana TToTT jadilah saya benting stir ke KnB lagi ^^

Saya bener-bener nggak tahan untuk nggak publish ffn tentang KiKasa, apalagi pas udah nonton salah satu video clip lagu ending Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso di laptop Fuyune-san, jadinya begini deh XD

Tapi serius, ini cerita jadi melenceng dan gaje banget dibanding clip nya T.T saya nggak tega misahin Kise dari Kasamatsu :"v

Sankyuu udah menyembakan diri untuk membaca. Semoga para readers maupun silent readers nggak kecewa, yaa^^ Happy New Year ...^.^...

 **RnR**?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kembang apinya bagus sekali." Kasamatsu bergumam. Seluruh anggota tim basket berkumpul bersama di taman belakang kediaman sang pelatih. Nakamura, Kobori, dan Hakawa asyik main petasan bersama anggota lain. Moriyama asyik menelfon Izuki, dan Kasamatsu duduk di ayunan.

"Kau panik, ya?" sang kapten menoleh ke belakang. " _Kantoku_ kenapa tidak bilang Kise pindah kamar?"

Takeuschi tertawa pelan. "Kau juga tidak bilang dia dirawat, 'kan?"

 _BRUK!_

'Jangan lagi..."

Semuanya berhenti dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

" _Itte_ -ssu!"

Sang _ace_ kembali terjatuh, membuat Kasamatsu khawatir ia tidak bisa berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi si surai hitam terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang diangkat Kise. Wajah si pirang tampak sangat kesal.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUANG KULIT PISANG DISINI-SSU?!"

Moriyama berhenti menelfon Izuki, lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 **End**


End file.
